


cat-ch you

by leftoveramericano



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, kinda domestic, not compatible with the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: Ong Seongwoo is speechlessly surprised to find an actual living cat sleeping on top of his chest when he wakes up. Two levels up from his room, lives a new tenant named Kang Daniel who is too busy arranging his stuffs that he doesn't realise his cat has gone missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God I was thinking hard enough to come up with a more creative title, but that was the most decent that came across my mind.

 

Ong Seongwoo is more than sure that his alarm hasn't rung, yet. However, something within him pushes the raven-haired guy to immediately wake up as his chest is feeling  _so_ heavy that it is even hard for him to breathe properly in his sleep. He groans and messes his hair a bit with the right hand that was placed underneath his head just a moment ago. Seongwoo yawns for one last time before deciding to wake up and completely open his eyes. He actually feels so dissatisfied to wake up before his alarm even does. 

 _"Why is my chest so heavy? I'm not a smoker for heaven's sake."_ Seongwoo cusses inside his mind.

When he starts to slightly open his eyes, he sees a...lump of hairy thing? Its hair is dark. Combinations of light brown, black, and brunette. 

 _"Am I dreaming?_ _What is that thing on my chest?"_

Seongwoo blinks repeatedly as he shakes his head. Trying to get as much consciousness as he can when he realises that there is  _something_ settling on top of his chest. He immediately opens his eyes that it almost feels like the pair could pop out. Ong Seongwoo is left speechless to witness what thing he is seeing right now. 

It's a cat.

A  _bloody_ living and soundly sleeping cat. On top of his chest. 

Sure, Seongwoo is feeling so irritated because he woke up this early. Especially knowing it's saturday and plus he had just gotten back to his place pretty late last night since he had to start making a short-film project that is required to complete his final assignment. Nevertheless, Seongwoo has no slightest intention to wake this kitty up, so he slowly lifts his head and body up a bit. When he finally manages to get the half sit-up position, which makes the cat goes down to near his stomach, he lets out a relieved sigh. Especially when he realises that the position changing he just did doesn't wake the cat up at all. He puts his right arm behind his head as he leans on to the headboard of his bed. Once he is feeling more relaxed and used to the situation, Seongwoo starts to carefully observing the cat's sleeping face for a while. 

In the midst of perceiving the cat in solitude, he suddenly hears the purring sound coming from the kitty. Upon hearing that, Seongwoo admits that his heart flutters and his lips are curled up to form a smile. Without him knowing at first, Seongwoo starts moving his free left hand and put it on top of the cat's head. He slowly strokes the scalp with so much affection. When he realises the purring becomes more audible, Seongwoo chuckles because that means the cat is enjoying his touch. 

"You are so adorable and fluffy," He keeps stroking the same spot for a while, but when the cat slowly starts to lift its head up as if telling Seongwoo to move down to its chin, the guy just smiles and does what the cat indirectly commands him to. "This sure feels great to you, right?" The cat purred a little bit louder to the question. Making it look like it actually is having a spiritual conversation with Seongwoo. 

It doesn't take him long enough for the cat to slowly waking up, too. Seongwoo watches the kitty in much anticipation and he giggles a bit when he sees a pair of yellow orbs shooting a sleepy look to him.

"Good morning, kitty." He greets the cat. Fingers move back up to its head to give it a soft pat. The cat answers him back by yawning then starting to rise its body up to have some stretchings. Seongwoo watches the cat with sparkly eyes. He has no longer care about how it actually is still settling on top of his stomach right now. Unlike before, now the cat has completely gotten up. Four of its feet standing on top of Seongwoo's tummy that it kinda tickles him. Especially he can really feel the softness of its paws pressing the skin underneath the shirt he is wearing.

The cat meow-ed at him and Seongwoo giggles a little bit. It doesn't take too long before the cat jumps down on to the floor. At first Seongwoo is just observing the cat, which is now licking its body all over. When he looks up, he realises that he forgot to close his windows last night. He admits that he was so exhausted that all he could ever think about was to wash his face, brush his teeth, change into pyjamas, and sleep right away. He's glad that instead of some scary-ass burglars or ghosts, it is this cat that visits his place.

"Maybe I should start to consider having a pet of my own," Seongwoo says to himself as he gets up and changes his position to sleep on the edge of his bed, eyes are still locked on the cat's figure. Just when he is about to stand up and head out to the bathroom, the cat meow-ed again at him. As if asking Seongwoo to open the door because it wants to go out as well. "Or maybe you can be my pet?" Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows in playful way as his gaze is locked on the cat's beautiful yellow orbs. He laughs to himself when he sees the cat replies to him by blinking its eyes repeatedly and then followed by a yawn. 

"That sounds like a hassle to you, doesn't it? Well, then to start it off and to get yourself comfortable around me, let's have a little apartment tour!" He beams at the cat and cheerfully walks to open the door. Right after he does, he looks down and finds the cat is already walking out of his bedroom. Seongwoo chuckles and makes his way to the bathroom instead of following the cat which seemingly is heading towards his kitchen. He chuckles at the scene, because he's sure the cat is hungry. However, he needs to take care of himself first.

"Hey kitty, just wait a bit in the kitchen, alright? I'll wash my face and brush my teeth first." Of course the cat is completely ignoring him, but it was worth a shot.

 

_Meanwhile, two levels up from Seongwoo's room._

 

"Huh? What time is it?" Daniel lazily opens his eyes when he feels the sunbeam is piercing through his windows. He yawns and then yelps in pain when he moves his body to stretch it out. Apparently, he isn't sleeping on his bed but on his living room floor with just a carpet supporting his whole weight, plus he is still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. He lightly hits his own head as he remembers that he was so exhausted yesterday, because he had to arrange all of his belongings since he just moved out here. Therefore, right after the moving out agents brought his last stuff into the newly rented apartment, he quickly just walked towards the living room and dropped his whole body on top of the carpet that he put in the middle of the room. Suddenly the pain starts to come to his senses again as he rewinds his relentless moving out agenda yesterday.  

Kang Daniel is a freshman whose hometown is in Busan. He starts to settle in Seoul because he got accepted to a university that he has always wanted to enrol in. He still cannot stop being thankful because he's also got accepted into the department of music, which is like the first stepping stone for him to reach his dream. Unfortunately, the announcement of his acceptance came out just three weeks before his first day of college starts. That is why he had been going back and forth from Busan to Seoul to take care of his academical administration and as well as looking for a place to live in. 

Fortunately at the very last minute, he managed to find an apartment not too far from his university with a really reasonable rent price. When he took a quick look at the place, he must say that he really is satisfied with all the facilities that this apartment offers. Plus, he realises that there are a lot of college students renting a room at this apartment as well, so he thinks he won't really be lonely.

However, the foremost important reason and consideration of all, is that the apartment allows all of their tenants to have pets. As long as they can make sure their pets won't cause any disturbances to other tenants. 

It is still clear to Daniel how he immediately agreed to sign in the contract with his renter when the middle-aged woman told him that he is allowed to bring in his pets if he has any or is considering of having one. Sure, enrolling in the university that Daniel had dreamt of for as long as he can remember is his biggest dream, but still, having his cat with him is also one of his biggest considerations. It's no wonder why Daniel had to go through a lot of fusses and troubles to find a suitable place for him. He has always wanted a place where he can also bring his pet. Thankfully his last stop happened to be this affordable and comfortable apartment that is also surrounded by friendly environment. 

Daniel smiles just from thinking about it. Before, he was pessimistic about not being able to bring Citrine along with him, because most of apartments that he had visited have regulation of prohibiting its tenants to have pets. Thank goodness in the midst of his pure frustration, one of his dad's acquaintances recommended him a place not too far from his university since it's affordable and there is rumour that pets nursing is allowed there. Literally one day after he heard the news, he went off to the intended apartment. 

Anyway, Citrine is the name of Daniel's cat. He gave her that name because she has a pair of piercing yellow eyes that remind him of one of the most popular gemstones called Citrine. Giving her that name is actually something that Daniel often shows off as well because he thinks it's one of the rarest pet names, but he could effortlessly think of it the moment his cat was born and opened her eyes.

Daniel starts to stretch his body and hisses when he feels his bones cracking. He can feel the pain, but he just ignores it because he believes it will fade away soon enough anyway. He gets up and walks towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. His kind of obligatory activity to do whenever he wakes up. After he's done, Daniel walks towards the kitchen while whistling cheerfully because he will start his new college life in two days. He knows he will somehow regret his overwhelming excitement once he is experiencing an actual college life, but, well, let's just enjoy it while his temporary college festivity lasts. 

He opens one of the cabinets where he stores all Citrine's necessities in, including her food, of course. Daniel takes one can of wet cat food and opens it up. He then walks towards the corner of his kitchen and kneels down to where he has put Citrine's bowl on. He carefully shoves down all the food inside the bowl without spilling even the slightest bit of it, because he doesn't want to do any kinds of house work that requires twenty-percent of his energy. Once he has done putting all the put inside the bowl, Daniel puts the empty can into the trash can and starts calling out for Citrine.

One minute, two minutes, there are no signs of Citrine appearing at all. Worries start rushing inside of him as he now is looking for her all over his place. In the midst of looking for Citrine, Daniel realised two fatal things that came across his mind.

First, this morning when he woke up, he woke up all by himself. Which was completely new to him because all this time, he would wake up because he could feel Citrine's paws softly stroke his face or at least finding her sleeping beside of him. However this morning, he didn't wake up with his vision ruined because of a paw blocking one of his eyes.

Second, and is the _most_ fatal one, Daniel just remembers how yesterday he let the main door opened  _all day long_ , because he thought that way it would be easier for him and the moving out agents to relocate his stuffs into his newly rented apartment. He just closed his door when his last stuff was finally stored inside, not to mention that it occurred at around 9 or 10 pm. 

Okay, Daniel hates to be pessimistic, but right now he is optimistic of being pessimistic that Citrine has gone out and wondered around. 

Without thinking twice, Daniel rushed out of his room and started to ring a bell from door to door to all the tenants living on his floor. His frustration grows even much more when he found out that none of the tenants ever seen his cat even though he had shown each one of them her picture. Daniel then decided to go downstairs and asked the receptionist, because he believes that Citrine isn't possible of going up due to his cat's abnormality that is afraid of heights. Like, Citrine is  _really_ afraid of extreme heights.

Meanwhile Kang Daniel is filled with nothing but fear, worrisome, and shock, his neighbour that lives two levels down him is currently having fun feeding the cat that slept on top of his chest this morning when he woke up. Ong Seongwoo cannot stop watching the cat voraciously eating the shredded fish that he gave to it. His heart flutters a lot when he strokes the cat's head and it purred at him while it's eating.

"Alright, kitty. After you finish eating this, let's go the park outside, okay? Let's have some fun sightseeing!" Seongwoo yells excitedly and of course the cat doesn't react at all, but it's okay. Knowing that Seongwoo won't have to spend his saturday just lazing around by himself is more than enough to make him happy. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, because it doesn't take that long for the cat to finish eating.

At first Seongwoo thought he'd have to carry the cat all around so it will stay within his reach, but he is more than pleased to see how after he fed the cat, it  _literally_  is following him everywhere. Seongwoo smiles with so much pride, as if he had just recruited a devoted follower of his. As he keeps chiming in to himself, Seongwoo quickly changed his PJs into something more casual. He's wearing his oversized pastel blue jumper and combine it with ripped black jeans. He styled his hair a little bit then it's a go.

"Let's go kitty!" Seongwoo exclaims to the cat and it surprisingly replies to him by meow-ing so adorably that Seongwoo's heart flutter for God-Knows-How-Many-Time. He locked his room while whistling happily to himself, especially when he notices how the cat is now brushing its body on both of his legs, as if it wants Seongwoo to get it done quickly and take it for a walk.

Once he has done locking his room, Seongwoo is walking towards the lobby to head out to the park outside. He keeps looking back to see whether the cat is following him and he will smile every time he notices that it is. The lobby is pretty vacant today. Maybe because it's still early and plus it's weekend. Since most of the tenants in this apartment are college students, Seongwoo can understand if they choose to enjoy their holiday at peace by having quality rest rather than going out and wasting their energy. 

When he walks passed the receptionist, he can see a tall guy with desperation written all over his face. Seongwoo observes that guy as he is also making his way out of the lobby. The guy is wearing a pretty casual outfit as well, but his stand out pink-dyed hair is a complete mess. He's wearing a long white shirt that is covered with denim jacket. His pants are also ripped jeans just like Seongwoo's but the colour is light blue. His shoulders are sure wide, even though physically his height isn't that much different from Seongwoo's. His face is tough-looking, but Seongwoo wonders whether it will still be like that if that guy smiles as he notices the stranger has a rather small pair of eyes. Not wanting to sound out like a creepy stalker, Seongwoo shakes his head to stop observing the guy. Right now what matters is him going to the park with the cat that he found thi--

"Citrine!" 

Seongwoo is stunned when he sees the cat is already walking ahead of him and even approaching the guy who is standing in front of the receptionist. Later he sees the cat has been lifted up by the pink-haired guy and as well as being kissed all over.

"Oh my God Citrine where have you been?!" Daniel yells in pure joy and relief when he sees his cat.

"Excuse me, is it your cat?" Seongwoo is walking towards the receptionist where the guy stands. He witnesses how the cat seems so glued to that guy the moment he picked it up and pampered it with sincere affection. He admits that he can't hold back the curiosity anymore, so he asked it away and, wow, this guy in front of him sure is attractive when you take a careful and thorough look at him. 

"Oh, yes!" He smiles, and Seongwoo was right about the part where he thought this guy's tough face could be different if he smiles like  _that_ _;_ teeth are showing, eyes have been nothing but two curved lines, cheeks become even chubbier than they already are, slight dimples are also seen. Seongwoo is taken aback by this guy's visual.

"Was she perhaps sneaking into your room?" 

"Eh? Er, yeah she was." Seongwoo clears his throat and trying to be as normal as he could. "When I woke up this morning, I found her sleeping on top of my chest and later realised that I left my windows all day and night long yesterday." Finally Seongwoo knows that the cat's name is Citrine (or is it Catherine?) and is a female.

"Sorry for the inconvenience! I had just moved in to this apartment yesterday and I live on the third floor. Nice to meet you, I'm Kang Daniel!" Daniel offers Seongwoo his right hand.

"Ohh, I see. Welcome here, I guess? Nice to meet you, too. I'm Ong Seongwoo." With a smile curling up in his lips, Seongwoo replies the offer of Daniel's right hand by shaking it with his own.

"Eh? Ong? Is it really your surname? I have never heard of it before."

"Yeah, it really is Ong. Your reaction isn't new to me, really." Seongwoo chuckles and when he does that, Daniel realises how the guy standing in front of him has three moles on his left cheek that remind him of a constellation. Kinda reminds him of the famous Orion belt that consist of three-brightest stars in the constellation, except the moles on Seongwoo's cheek will form a good shape of tiny triangle. 

"That's really great! I'm glad you are the first Ong that I met!" Daniel beams at Seongwoo as he releases his hand from the guy's handshake. Seongwoo does the same as well.

Seongwoo realises that he shouldn't be surprised when Daniel said that, because it's not like this is the first time someone told him that he's the only Ong they have ever met, but it becomes special when Daniel said that with a genuinely charming smile. It's as if that pink-haired guy is  _really_ glad that Seongwoo is the first Ong that he has ever encountered. 

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Seongwoo smiles at Daniel with all of his teeth showing. Something that his friends consider as "Seongwoo's killing charm", because they said everyone who sees that smile of his will definitely do whatever he asks them to do even if it will risk their prior existence in this world. Seongwoo always thinks that his friends are exaggerating (though at the same time he also admits that whenever he does that, everyone will suddenly become _kinda_ obedient to him), so he will just shrug all the compliments his friends are showering to him. However, this time, he really wishes this killing charm of his can attract the pink-haired boy, because, as much as he's embarrassed to admit this, Seongwoo finds himself starting to get attracted to Daniel. 

Honestly, Seongwoo doesn't expect much. He won't be surprised if even after he showed Daniel that smile of his, the curvaceous guy will just be like 'Sure! Well then, until next time!' and there won't really be any next time because that answers Seongwoo more than enough that Daniel isn't attracted to him as much as Seongwoo is to him. Little does he know that Daniel's heart did continuous tumblings when he saw that smile of his. 

Oh, Daniel's heart even  _did_ soar to the cloud seven when he saw that smile. 

Without thinking twice and considering this as his chance, Daniel clears his throat with eyes still looking at Seongwoo. He is still doing quick contemplation whether he should say this or not. While having a lot of convoluted thoughts that are all twisted up inside his mind, Citrine meow-ed at him and it makes the owner shifts his gaze towards her. Citrine is looking at Daniel and then she blinks. After she blinks, she turns her head around to Seongwoo and then she blinks again before finally altering her final gaze to Daniel. Daniel smiles at his amazing cat and mutter soft 'thanks' to her.

"Were you about to go somewhere?" Daniel's question makes the pair of Seongwoo's beautiful spark in much excitement. 

"Yes, I planned to go the park near here with...Citrine, isn't it?" Seongwoo squints his eyes as he moves his stare on to Citrine, making sure whether he says her name right. Daniel nods in approval with charming smile on the pair of his lips, and Seongwoo swears to God he won't mind being haunted by that smile every single time for the rest of his life. Seongwoo is stunned for a little while but then he realised that he hasn't finished the sentence. Seongwoo then clears his throat with slight nervousness shown on his face, something that Daniel actually finds lowkey adorable. "So, yep, I planned to go to the park just across this apartment with her, but then you shouted her name and hugged her. Later I found out that you are actually her owner. I thought she was just a homeless cat which somehow managed to barge into my place. Sorry that I made that kind of assumption." 

 _"How cute."_ Daniel thinks as he smiles at flustered Seongwoo in front of him. However, his gaze of admiration to Seongwoo is distracted by Citrine which is starting to move around inside of his embrace. She even playfully scratches Daniel's right arm. Understanding that it's actually her sign of wanting to break free, Daniel carefully places his cat on the floor. Surprisingly, Citrine walks towards Seongwoo and immediately circles and brushes her body around the other's pair of legs. Daniel chuckles at such heartwarming sight.

"I think she likes you, which is really great and new." Seongwoo who was smiling at Citrine a moment ago instantly fixates his gaze at Daniel, while he mumbles an 'eh?' to Daniel. "Well, Citrine is a pretty sensitive cat. She doesn't get along with new people that well. I have lost count as to tell you how many of my friends have been severely scratched by her. That is why I'm amusedly surprised when you told me that you found her sleeping on top of your chest. That is like the closest interaction that Citrine has ever made with someone that she has just met. Even now, she is circling around your legs and brushing her whole body against them as well." 

Seongwoo smiles so proudly and that makes Daniel realises how sparkling this guy in front of him is. He looks handsome and adorable at the same time. Maybe it's because the outfit that Seongwoo is wearing. His oversized pastel blue jumper makes him look like a baby who needs to be cuddled right away, and Daniel swears to God he won't mind if he has to cuddle Seongwoo endlessly. 

Suddenly, Daniel is brought back to an offer that he wants to tell Seongwoo. He is still not sure whether it's okay for him to say this, because he doesn't want Seongwoo to find him creepy or weird for asking the other guy something that he is about to ask, but then Daniel remembers that just before Citrine was gesturing him as if she wanted to tell her owner to give it a go. Right now, even, his cat is pampering around Seongwoo in front of him. Daniel takes a deep breath as he tells himself that it's now or never.

"Hey, Seongwoo?" The black-haired guy looks up to meet Daniel's eyes. 

"Yes, what is it?" Seongwoo still maintains that heartwarming smile of his.

"Do you want to take a walk together in the park? With Citrine as well." Daniel offers the lankier guy. Seongwoo is more than startled when he hears the offer coming out of Daniel's mouth. He even has to blink his eyes for couple times to make sure he didn't hear the guy wrong. His stock-still figure is later ruined by the sudden hard brushes that he gets from Citrine. He slightly looks down and notices how Citrine is looking up to him and meow-ed to him as well, as if telling Seongwoo that her master really said that. Seongwoo lifts his head up again and stares at Daniel whose face is filled with nothing but anticipation to hear Seongwoo's answer. "I want to repay you for taking care of Citrine while she wasn't with me. You even considered to take her to walk as well, and that is really thoughtful and kind of you." Daniel continues. As much as he finds this pretty embarrassing, he doesn't want to lose his chance as well. He even dares to admit that he is starting to get attracted to Seongwoo. 

"Sure thing, Daniel. I'd be more than glad." Seongwoo responded to Daniel's offer. When Seongwoo said his name, Daniel wishes he could stop the time for just at least one minute, so he can jump around with pure happiness filling inside his heart. 

Seongwoo walks first, followed by Citrine that still cannot stop twirling around in between his legs and Daniel. As they walk, Seongwoo has instantly become a tour guide for Daniel. He shows the pink-haired guy what stores, buildings, and open spaces that are available near their apartment. He also tells Daniel the best way to transport from here. Daniel just keeps nodding in agreement as he takes it as chance of him adoring the lankier guy's beauty. Seongwoo stops by the convenience store that they happen to pass on their way to the park. Before entering the store, Seongwoo asks Daniel whether he wants anything, but he just shakes his head no with a smile on his lips. Seongwoo nods and he kneels down to stroke Citrine's head before going inside, as if telling the cat "I will be right back, so just stay with your  ~~sexy and attractive~~ owner for a while.". Anyway, Citrine stops circling around the pair of Seongwoo's legs and she patiently sits beside standing Daniel who seems to just can't stop himself for staring at Seongwoo.

After a little while, Seongwoo comes out with two cans of coffee in his right hand. He is more than content to see Daniel smiling at him the moment he opens the convenience store door. As they start to walk stay by side, with Citrine walking in the middle of them, Seongwoo offers Daniel a can of the coffee that he bought. Seongwoo then kneels down which automatically makes Daniel stops walking as well.

"I'm sorry, Citrine. I couldn't find any cat food there for you. You must've still felt hungry since I could only serve you shredded fish this morning." Seongwoo says with much affection reflected on his tone. Daniel feels his heart sinks deeper, because this is just too cute for him to handle.

"Ah, it's okay. I can feed her when we get back. I already have her food prepared, though." Daniel gives Seongwoo a reassurance smile as the guy with the oversized pastel blue jumper start to rise up his body and continue walking. 

"I see, that's great. Can I see her eating? She is just too lovable." Daniel's eyes are wide open when Seongwoo let out those words. At first, Seongwoo couldn't understand why Daniel looks so surprised, but after ten seconds processing the sentence he just said, Seongwoo looks flustered and immediately wave out both of his hands in front of Daniel as they walk on the pavement. "Oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't realise I actually said that. That is really rude of me for wanting to go inside your place whereas we've just met." Seongwoo's face has somehow turned red and he cannot stop throwing various cuss words at himself.

"Hey, you don't have to apologise, really." Daniel chuckles. "If anything, I will be more than happy to invite you as the first guest at my place." Seongwoo is so stunned to hear the answer coming out of the pink-haired guy. He can feel the blush and heat start creeping on all over his face. He uses his left hand to kinda cover her face, because he doesn't want Daniel to see him embarrassing himself.

Seongwoo isn't sure if Citrine really is just a cat or a cat embodiment of a magical psychic who used to live thousand years ago, because as if she knows Seongwoo is feeling uneasy right now, Citrine quickly and gently circles and brushes her body all around the pair of his long legs. Not just that, Citrine also repeatedly meows at him like she is giving Seongwoo some kind of spiritual moral support.

"She sure does like you." Daniel softly snickers as he watches his two favourite things at the moment.

"She indeed does. I don't get it, though. I mean, we have just met each other literally this morning." Seongwoo chimes in, but his head his facing Citrine as he kneels down to give the little sweetheart couple of soft strokes.

"I think the real question would be 'who doesn't like you?', because I actually do, too." Seongwoo can feel his face slowly starts to burn when he hears those  _really_ unexpected words.

.

.

.

_"Hell, I think I am in love."_

Citrine playfully meows at him in genuine tone of agreement. 

 

* * *

 

 To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone ^^ Finally I'm back with the final chapter of this story :D Enjoy!

_"I think the real question would be 'who doesn't like you?', because I actually do, too."_

For a moment, everything around Seongwoo stops moving. The time, the people, the air, flying birds, Citrine herself, and even his heart. Suddenly it feels so hard for him to breathe properly, except this is not a bad thing because he is sure there are like thousands of happy butterflies occupying down his stomach and up to his throat, and they are all flying gracefully. Seongwoo can also feel his body temperature has risen up so rapidly and it happened like  _bang_ , with no any signs beforehand. He closes his eyes for a while and trying to put all of his concentration to  _just start breathing properly, for heaven's sake he needs to breathe_. When he feels like the clock has finally started ticking, people around him continue doing whatever they're doing, the air has smoothly been inhaled by his nose, the chirps coming from birds are becoming audible, Citrine is playfully meow-ing at him while circling her body around his legs as well, and his heart is at last functioning like it should have been, Seongwoo has come to realisation that his sudden paralysation happened because of one obvious reason that he can no longer deny anymore. Therefore with so much self-embarrassment, he slowly places the palm of his right hand on his reddening face.

 _"Hell, I think I'm in love_." 

Okay, Seongwoo believes that Daniel is most likely saying those words as in terms of being considerate? Or maybe thankful? Grateful? Since the pink-haired guy has just moved in to the apartment, which means he seems like he hasn't befriended anyone yet and plus Seongwoo did a patriotic act as to Daniel's liking that is saving his cat from the edge of almost being completely lost. Also Seongwoo realises that he gets that kind of compliment a lot of time and it's all thanks for the good-looking face that he is having, but to hear it freshly out of Daniel's mouth, someone whom he is actually interested in despite of just knowing each other within less than 24 hours, did really make the table turn. 

"Seongwoo? How much longer are you going to stay like that?" Daniel's soft voice ruined all of the convoluted thoughts that are bombarding his head. Seongwoo releases the palm of his right hand away from his face and shift it up under the guise of fixing his hair. He clears his throat while mumbling nervous 'um, yeah' without looking up at Daniel...yet.

He is debating on what kind of expression should he show to the sturdy guy, an expression which will make it less obvious that Seongwoo is actually flustered upon hearing the statement from Daniel. In the midst of having intense decision battle inside his head, he suddenly feels how Citrine is now brushing her body against Seongwoo's legs with much softer tempo and she is also playfully and cheerfully meow-ing at him as if she understands the whole situation. Seongwoo chuckles at the softest being underneath him and carefully strokes her scalp while mouthing inaudible 'thank you' to her. He takes one last deep breathe before actually standing up and to continue walking to the park with  _his new crush_ , as it turned out to be.

"Of course you like me, too," Seongwoo tries to make it sound as natural as he wants it to, and he thinks he is doing a pretty good job. "I mean, I'm guessing this guy in front of you is the first tenant that you befriend ever since you moved in?" He lets out a rather dry laugh as he is starting to walk one step ahead from Daniel who is still stunned behind him. Seongwoo thinks that one worked since Daniel hasn't moved even a bit from his spot. The raven-haired boy just keeps walking slowly, leaving Daniel behind alone as Citrine is also walking within his pace. Just when Seongwoo wants to stop and turn around to make sure Daniel is alright, he feels someone is patting his shoulder and he can see Daniel is smiling at him while also matching their paces together. Seongwoo replies the smile as their eyes are locked in with each other's. Just when Seongwoo wants to turn his head away to face the path in front of him (and also because he isn't sure whether he can keep up staring at Daniel's beautiful and captivating brown orbs for any longer), Daniel opens his mouth and say another sentence that makes Seongwoo's mind goes into another paralysation. 

"I mean it as something else, but it's okay if you want to take it that way as for now." 

Daniel honestly doesn't know whether it is okay for him to make a move  _this_ fast and blunt, but he cannot help himself anyway. If Seongwoo turns to be someone who doesn't like boys, then he will definitely call off this park sightseeing agenda because Daniel did nothing but sending shivers and creeps down the raven-haired boy's spine. However, if after this he can see  _another_  flustered look reserved by Seongwoo, then it's a solid green light for him. Even Citrine agrees and seems like she is supporting him judging from how she has been literally gluing herself on to Seongwoo even until now. Daniel might look like he is smiling calmly after saying another cheesy thing to Seongwoo, but honestly he is so freaking nervous. Sure, he swore to himself that he would gladly accept it if the other guy didn't like him the same way as Daniel did to him, but it doesn't mean he wants to let Seongwoo slip away just like that. That is why Daniel is anxiously waiting for Seongwoo's respond, especially when he realises how the lankier guy has gone quiet again. Was he being too much this time? 

However, just when Daniel wants to liquefy the awkward situation, Seongwoo turns his head to him with his beautiful smile that makes Daniel's heart shakes, throbs, flips, and even soars. Later, he can feel his heart is on the edge of bursting and exploding when this time, it's him that hears an unexpected sentence from the actor-looking guy beside him.

"I'm for it. Let's see you go and try, then?" 

Daniel is in complete awe when he heard the words slipped out of Seongwoo's mouth. For the solid five seconds, his brain is filled with nothing but, well, nothingness. He even blinked two times to make sure he is woke and not dreaming. When he realises how this all is  _very_ real, he cannot help but to grin in satisfaction.

This is it, Daniel thought. He will definitely use his chance to win over Seongwoo's heart.

"Well," Daniel says, with obvious tone of happiness, "I'm glad for having my feeling reciprocated, then." He tugs his lips with much tease. Seongwoo just bubbly chuckles as he looks down to hide the red blush on his cheeks. 

 

 - 

 

Their way to the nearby park has somehow become something heartwarmingly awkward. Some of the time they will start talk to each other, but then after a while they will stop as both of them giggle at each other with such obvious endearment reflecting on both pairs of their eyes. Seongwoo asked Daniel about Citrine, and the pink-haired guy was more than flattered to spill every single detail of Citrine. They laughed when Daniel told him the embarrassing stories of Citrine to his new friend, like when Citrine peed on his lap this one time when Daniel was excitingly playing his game console. He told Seongwoo that Citrine could've been jealous because on that day Daniel still remembers how concentrated he was in finishing the mission on the game that he didn't realise he hadn't properly given Citrine much affection. What made the story sounded twice funnier than it already is, was when Citrine sneered at Daniel as she hid herself in between Seongwoo's legs. They would burst into an immediate synchronised laughter.  
  
Later on, as they've arrived at the park and pretty much walk around in it and as well as inhaling the fresh air, Daniel learned that Seongwoo is actually a year older than him. Seongwoo himself is surprised when he found out that Daniel is a freshman, because Seongwoo gotta say that Daniel's build is so firm and wide? Broad? He doesn't really know how to describe it, but everything about Daniel just physically screams out ideal that he found it hard to believe at first that Daniel is just a freshman; younger than him despite of Seongwoo being the lankiest of both. Daniel, on the other hand, smirked a bit as he decided to use this chance to flirt with Seongwoo once he found out the other is older than him, and he could only hope it'd work since he is putting his pride at risk.   
  
"So, I call you 'hyung' then?" Daniel giggled as he faced Seongwoo beside him. Little does he know what is running inside Seongwoo's head is his wish to kiss Daniel's eyelids right at that very second. 

" _Hyung~_ " Seongwoo is more than flustered when he notices how Daniel is now clutching on his arm playfully as Daniel circled it around with both of his bigger ones.   
  
"Um, personally I don't mind if you just call me by name. Really. Which is weird and new to me?" Daniel's grip around Seongwoo's arm has loosened up a bit, but they are still lingering around it so of course Seongwoo still finds his hear skips a beat even though this time it's slightly better than it was before. 

"How about 'Ongie-hyung'? Is it okay to call you that,  _Ongie-hyung_?" Daniel put adorable-like emphasise on the last 'Ongie-hyung' as he, this time, also presses his body against Seongwoo even much tighter than it actually already is. Seongwoo is even surprised to find himself still manages to breathe after such continuous bombardment of physical touch that Daniel is showering to him.  
  
However, the nickname that Daniel suggested to him actually sounds so...cute? And he likes it? Especially knowing it's coming from Daniel, someone whom Seongwoo is sure is his current crush. He admits that he is being lame for falling for someone who he has just known for hours, but he it's not like he can help it. 

"It's cool. I mean," Seongwoo lightly scratches his head because he is  _that_ puzzled and flustered upon hearing the suggestive nickname from Daniel. "It sounds cute, and I...like it?" 

"Alright then,  _Ongie-hyung_." Daniel intentionally lowered his voice as he leaned in closer to Seongwoo for a brief moment before completely releasing his grip from the older. Seongwoo's heart doesn't just skip a beat; it ceased for a worthwhile.  
  
Thankfully the sudden died out atmosphere caused by Seongwoo's confusion won't have to last much longer as suddenly they hear Citrine meow-ing just down their legs. They watch as the kitty starts to walk in front of them and both of the guys just look at her tugging tail while smiling as her pure adorableness. However, Citrine stops for a while and turns around as she meowed again, indirectly asking Daniel and Seongwoo to walk and follow her. They stare at each other for a while then chuckle when the realisation of them being controlled by a mere cat hit them. Irregardless, they still quietly follow Citrine. 

Seongwoo thought Daniel would say something again, anything to hype up the sudden cease of conversation. However, the raven-haired guy

 just remains silence but still smiling and as well laughing at every little things and Seongwoo finds that really endearing. He then realised how most of the time, it was always Daniel that first brought up the conversation to them and suddenly slight guilt starts to creep in to Seongwoo. He clears his throat for couple times lightly and it caught Daniel's attention, thankfully.

"You know, it was actually weird for me to allow someone who's younger than me to address me without the honorific."  
  
"Is this you telling me that you already regretted your stamp of approval for me?"  
  
Seongwoo chuckles lightly that it makes his eyes crinkle; this time it's Daniel who wishes to kiss the older's eyelids.  
  
"Nah, what I am trying to say is, I must have felt comfortable enough around you that I don't need you to fill in the necessity hole as to put the honorific to my name."   
  
Daniel feels like his chances to get himself mingled with Seongwoo are getting more possible, because, hell, Seongwoo is metaphorically giving him a green light just now...right? However there is still one thing that bugs Daniel's mind; he still doesn't know whether Seongwoo likes boys or not. That is why, Daniel is going to bring that up as the main topic, but he needs to talk about something light first so it won't look like he is desperate (well, even though he actually is). As they still follow Citrine leading their way in front of them, Daniel and Seongwoo are talking about basic and simple things like college; how it works, the dos and don'ts, Daniel asking for some advice to Seongwoo, Seongwoo giving Daniel tips that he thinks could benefit the freshman.

The younger tells the older how he is glad that he chose to live in this area, since the environment is really friendly. Put aside the fact that he is, turned out to be, smitten by Seongwoo, Daniel has to admit that it seems like most of everyone who are staying around here is friendly. Just before, four women and one old man literally shot them a smile and it was really endearing, Daniel thinks.

"Yeah, that is like one of the things that I really like about this place to be honest." Seongwoo gives out his opinion right after Daniel shared his. Daniel smirks upon hearing Seongwoo's remark as he is sure he can use that opportunity to ensure his chance of hitting on the older.

"Plus, I am here now. Doesn't your life around here get somehow better? Tehee." Daniel cockily teases the older, causing Seongwoo to chuckle and then burst out into small laughter that makes Daniel's heart flips once again.

"Yeah, I guess it really does." Seongwoo turns his sight to Daniel and smiles fondly that it sends even many more butterflies down his stomach.

 _"Damn, I think I'm in love."_ Daniel thought to himself, eyes still unable to refuse the look that Seongwoo is giving to him, that is until Citrine, which has been leading them the entire time, turns away to both of the lovebirds and meowed at them.

Seongwoo is the first to break the eye-contact and later follows Citrine forward, leaving Daniel alone in the back but the younger really doesn't mind. It feels nice seeing his favourite living thing (read: Citrine) getting along with his newly-discovered crush, who has automatically become his other favourite living thing (read: Seongwoo). They walk around the park for another twenty minutes, before reaching out to grab some street food in the food stalls just near the park. Daniel got treated by Seongwoo since he forgot to bring anything with him due to his panic attack and possibility of never able to meet Citrine again, so Seongwoo can be understanding of that. Sure, Daniel is feeling slightly embarrassed, even though Seongwoo has tried to tell him for so many times to consider it a little welcome present from him since the younger has just moved in today. In exchange, Daniel invites Seongwoo to have dinner over at his place and of course Seongwoo is more than delighted to agree to it. 

On their way back home, Daniel takes Citrine and holds her with one hand. He later positions her body to linger around his shoulder with Daniel's right hand sustaining her lower parts and her head resting on the back of Daniel's shoulder. Seongwoo is looking at both the boy and Citrine with much concern shown all over his face, worrying if Citrine might fall if Daniel just holds her with one hand.

"Don't worry, this is not the first time. Beside, Citrine strangely finds the comfort in this position." Daniel assures Seongwoo, and as if the deity knows how Seongwoo still has little doubts within him, soon enough both of them could hear the sound of Citrine peacefully purring in her slumber. Seongwoo shoots Daniel a surprised look, a little bit mixed in with amusement as well and Daniel just mouthed out 'told you so' as he lifts up his thumb to Seongwoo.

Their walk back to the flat is comfortingly quiet, only sounds of traffic and other people passing by filling in the silence. Most of the times, it's the sound of Citrine's purr that dominates it all. However, both of them cannot repress the sudden rising urge within whenever their hands happen to slightly touch each other's. Seongwoo would duck his head a little bit lower whenever that happens, and Daniel would awkwardly clear his throat, but still none of them refuse to retreat from the inevitable touch. Soon later, Daniel finally makes the first move as to slowly hold Seongwoo's wrist. As he does that, Daniel cannot help but to steal glances at the man beside him and he finds it strangely relaxing to see how Seongwoo is actually smiling warmly at such touch. He doesn't notice any sign of reluctance or let alone disgust reflected in both of Seongwoo's eyes. Just when Daniel is about to move his hand further down to interlace their fingers, it really caught him off guard how Seongwoo's hand is slowly moving up and the older's fingers are ever slowly and softly starting to find their way around Daniel's.

The motion is slow and smooth, and both of them really enjoy it, especially when their fingers are perfectly interlaced as the sudden alien yet pleasing warmth filling up the entirety of their bodies. Daniel is happy knowing that this means Seongwoo has pretty much reciprocated his feelings, that at least he has a reassurance of how Seongwoo might have opened up the chance for him. 

When Daniel decided to take another glance at Seongwoo, he is flustered to find how Seongwoo is already staring at him as well. He wants to turn his head away quick, but something about how Seongwoo looks just as surprised and flustered as him makes him unable to do anything but keeps his gaze locked on the older guy beside of him. Crimson shades start to appear on Seongwoo's cheeks and Daniel is sure that the same thing also goes for his since he could feel his face is heating up.

Seongwoo is finally the first to let out endearing chuckle, which later followed by sweet laughter that makes Daniel's heart flutter. He feels his heart has reached its fullest when he noticed how Seongwoo has tighten the grip around their fingers. 

Their laughter and Citrine's purr echo until they reach their flat building. 

 

-

 

Once Seongwoo parts ways with Daniel, he slowly makes his way into his place and just cannot smiling at himself. As he makes his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he lifts up his right hand and smiling at it with much idiocy as the realisation of him and Daniel holding hand throughout the journey back home lingers vividly inside his head. He grins even wider as he downs his glass of water when he remembers how Daniel invites him to have dinner at his place tonight as an expression of gratitude.

Suddenly Seongwoo feels his phone is vibrating from his pocket so he quickly dips his hand into it and take it out to smile like a fool again when he noticed that it's a message from Daniel. Just a little while back before they were retreating to each other's room, Daniel asked for Seongwoo's number and Kakao ID. Seongwoo was of course more than happy to exchange number and ID with the younger. 

With smile still tugging on his lips, Seongwoo opens up his message and he lightly laughs when he realised that Daniel has attached two pictures to him; first is Citrine peacefully sleeping on Daniel's bed, and second is Daniel's selfie with sleeping Citrine as the background and with his wide smile plastered all over his lips and as well as a thumb up placed just around his face.

_"See? I told you she found the strange position comfortable that she is still soundly asleep until now! \\(^o^)/"_

It's weird how Seongwoo can clearly hear Daniel's voice through that message alone. He chuckles once again once he has saved both pictures to his phone, fingers starting to dance around on the touch screen as he types out a reply to Daniel.

 _"You are right, that's good for her, though. Anyway, is your arm alright?"_  Seongwoo hit the send button and he is more than surprised to see how there is a double checklist appeared just beside his message, indicating that Daniel has already read his message.

His heart is jittering even more when he realises how Daniel is now calling him. Seongwoo looks around his empty flat as if looking for non-existent help to tell him whether he should pick this up or not. Soon after taking deep breaths for three times, Seongwoo finally hits the green button and places his phone to his right ear. Trying his best to sound the most normal and not nervous.

_"Ongie-hyung, you are right. My right arm is so sore right now, no kidding."_

Seongwoo chuckles when he heard Daniel whines through the phone. He can even imagine Daniel stretching out and spinning his arm around to loosen it, with his lips pouting. 

"I told you," Seongwoo puts the empty glass to the sink and decided to wash it later. He then makes his way to the living room and sitting comfortably on top of his couch. "I mean, your right arm really didn't move at all! You were also so focused on sustaining her lower parts with the palm of your hand to make sure she wouldn't fall off. It might have been hellish." The older chuckles when he hears a groan coming out from the other line. 

 _"Oh, hyung. Don't forget for the dinner tonight! I am sorry, I can't invite you to my place right away since it is,"_ Seongwoo still has smile plastered over his lips, and Daniel on the other line stopped for a while to scan his place and realise what a ship wreck it really is.  _"It is still a whole mess. I can guarantee you that."_

"Well, I believe you. Considering that you yourself looked like a whole mess this morning with your shirt all wrinkled and hair sticking out here and there just before." Seongwoo teases him and he laughs when he hears another groan coming from the other line. They talk for quite a while; Seongwoo resting his back against the armrest, and Daniel lingering around his kitchen as he prepares the ingredients for tonight's dinner with Seongwoo.

Both of them think that it's really something how they can get this much close despite of just knowing each other within less than a day, but of course none of them seem to complain, not when they are just as equally attracted to each other. Seongwoo feels his heart drops a bit when Daniel tells him that he has to end the call to actually start preparing things and cleaning up the mess that is the entirety of his flat.

_"See you tonight, hyung."_

Seongwoo clutches his phone to his chest. 

 

-

 

Seongwoo is sure that he has been standing in front of Daniel's door for around five minutes already. Daniel has before notified him to ring the bell or send him a text message should Seongwoo has reached his front door. However, Seongwoo doesn't immediately do that as he is still uncertain whether his choice of clothes is decent enough.

He shouldn't be worrying over such trivial matter, really. Especially knowing this is just a simple, gratitude and housewarming kind of dinner invitation, but Seongwoo hates to admit how he spent almost an hour (or maybe even more) choosing what kind of outfit he should wear to welcome the younger. His head is twitching in sudden pain of remembering that he must bring back all the scattered clothes on his bed back to the closet later. 

After contemplating for quite a while, Seongwoo decided to do neither options that Daniel gave to him by pulling out his phone and start dialling the younger. It takes a while but eventually, he could hear the familiar voice chiming in from the other line. One that makes him smile for the nth time just from today alone.

 _"Ongie-hyung? You are in the front door already?"_ He doesn't just hear Daniel's voice but the sounds of utensils clinking, indicating that Daniel is still in the middle of preparing the dinner.

"Yeah, I am here already, but if you still need some time to get ready I can wait?" 

_"No, no, no. Don't worry, I'm already done, gotta get the door now."_

Now Seongwoo hears the sound of Daniel starts rushing to the front door. He mumbles out 'okay' before ending the call and shoving his phone back to his pocket. It doesn't take even one minute for Daniel to appear in front of him as the pink-haired guy shoots Seongwoo the ever-warming smile as he welcomes him.

"Hey, did you wait long?"

Seongwoo finds himself stutter just for saying 'yes' because Daniel just looks so good. He is wearing light green jumper with a wide neck that is obviously exposing his broad shoulders, matched with pair of tight and ripped black jeans that really make his physique stands out even more. Daniel also has his hair styled this time, which just added more bonus points on his appearance.

"Like what you see?" Daniel teases Seongwoo when the younger realises how Seongwoo hasn't budged a bit ever since he opened up his front door. Seongwoo finally snapped back into the reality as he clears his throat and slowly makes his way into Daniel's place. Daniel just chuckles at how flustered Seongwoo is looking right now, he later proceeds to close the door and maintains the same pace as Seongwoo as he realises how the older is slowly making his way more into Daniel's place.

" _Hyung,_ you don't look so bad yourself," Daniel breaks the silence as he keeps his eyes glued on Seongwoo. The pink-haired guy wants to correct himself to 'no, actually,  _hyung,_ you look unbelievably good tonight' when his eyes finally meet Seongwoo's. 

Contrary to Daniel's outfit, Seongwoo is wearing navy button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up all the way to his elbows combined with khaki jogger pants. Not only that, unlike how earlier that day Seongwoo had his hair set in comma, this time Seongwoo parted his hair and pushed the bangs back so his forehead is truly shown.

"Stunning.." Daniel lets out the word before even processing it first, making the older beside him wonders and it just makes him flushed even more. "I mean, you look stunning,  _hyung_. With that outfit and hair." 

Seongwoo wants to express his deepest gratitude to his natural instincts for finalising his choice of look on both this outfit and styled hair. Especially knowing that he actually was contemplating so hard whether he'd look good in front of Daniel with his hair styled up like that. He's been told my a lot of his friends that it's one of his all-kill looks, so he decided to put his faith on that statement by accepting his final look. 

He feels his cheeks are heating up upon hearing the compliment from Daniel, so Seongwoo just scratches the back of his head for a bit before mumbling out 'thanks' to the younger. Later on, Daniel shows Seongwoo the way to the dining room and Seongwoo is more than ecstatic to see Citrine is already settling in not too far from the table. He greets her with such endearing and adorable tone of voice that he made a few notches higher, causing Daniel to smile and chuckle. 

Daniel then asks Seongwoo to take a seat in one of the two chairs that there are around the dining table, whilst Daniel going back to the kitchen to bring the food and present it to the raven-haired guy. Seongwoo gotta admit that he is surprised at how neatly done the table in front of him is. The plates, tableware, and even simplest things such as tablecloth, vase with a single rose in it, and a freaking lit candle, are just perfectly set.

Oh.

Wait.

Seongwoo covers his face momentarily as he realises how this pretty much reminds him of those kind of romantic candlelight dinner, and he is trying so hard to repress the butterflies from leaving his stomach at that very second. Thankfully, Daniel reappears not too long after that with a giant bowl of spaghetti and bottle of wine. Seongwoo lets out one soft cheer once the younger put both items neatly in the middle of the table and the sight makes Daniel's heart flutter.

"Lucky me, I was kinda craving for wine." Seongwoo states as he looks straightly at Daniel who is now sitting in the chair just opposite his.

"Huh? Really? Well, that's a relief then. I actually haven't tried wine, so it's good a thing." The younger said as he slowly opens the cap and pour the wine to each of their glasses. 

"You what?" Seongwoo asks back, looking all surprised. "That means this will be your first time drinking  _this_?" He lifts up his glass of wine, emphasising his own disbelief of how Daniel hasn't got the chance to drink wine. 

"I am more to beer kinda guy, you could say." Daniel giggles as he puts his fist in front of his mouth while doing so and the sight of his smiling face illuminated by the light that the candle emits somehow blows Seongwoo away, making him wants to take his phone out and snap the visualisation that is shown right before his eyes. "Earlier this day, when I took rest after tidying up this place some more, I looked up for suitable items to be added in a proper dinner and wine is listed in a lot of recommendations I found on the web, so I went out to get one. I don't know anything about wine, so uh, if you find this one is distasteful then you can fill in the complaint to the shopkeeper for advising this kind to me." Seongwoo's soft laughter suddenly echoes, and Daniel finds the way Seongwoo's eyes crinkle when he does really is enchanting especially with the candlelight reflected in his face. He feels breathless for a moment when he sees how strangely refined Seongwoo looks like when the younger starts to take a sip of the wine, and he is more than relieved when he notices how Seongwoo's face has lightened up. Indicating that the shopkeeper wasn't trolling him or anything. 

"And what did you ask the shopkeeper when you wanted to buy the wine?"

"I asked her the most suitable wine for a romantic dinner."

Silence poured over them for a while, but it isn't the kind of silence that makes Daniel wants to cut off his own tongue for slipping out such cheesy remark mindlessly. At least that's what Daniel believes what it is since he could easily see how Seongwoo has put away his glass of wine as he rests his chin with his both hands clasped together. Body slightly leaning in so he could get better look at Daniel.

"Well, you have succeeded. The wine is good, the set-up is beautiful, the atmosphere is nice," Seongwoo tilts his head a little bit with his eyes still glued on Daniel's. "And you look really handsome." 

"Wow that is rather unexpected, but thanks. That's what I wish this dinner would turn out to be." Daniel feels his face has somehow reddened again and he hopes the candlelight is enough to conceal the blush. "And what is left now is the food, huh?" He says as he slowly takes a spoonful of spaghetti while holding up Seongwoo's plate.

"There is just another thing." Seongwoo says, and it makes Daniel stop adding the spaghetti to Seongwoo's plate for a while and decided to put his most focus on the breathtaking guy in front of him.

"What is it?" He asks, eyes filled in with nothing but pure curiosity.  _Cute_ , Seongwoo thinks.

"A commitment. Solid one." 

And with that, Daniel chuckles as he continues putting moderate amount of spaghetti into Seongwoo's plate and proceeds to do the same motion to his own plate. Once he settles in back to his seat, Daniel takes his glass of wine and lifts it up a little bit as he shoves it forward, wanting to have cheers with the other. Seongwoo replies the motion by softly clinking their glass together.

"Same here,  _Ongie-hyung_." 

 

-

 

The dinner went well, way  _too_ well if both of them have to admit. They get to know each other more, even into their personal details such as telling each other their family, friends, college, and part-time job. Seongwoo learned that Citrinie isn't the only cat that Daniel has and that she also has two siblings and a mother living with Daniel's parents up in Busan. Daniel learned that Seongwoo has an older sister who is currently working in the States and that his parents are staying with her as well, which explains why Seongwoo always becomes the one to fly off to them whenever holiday season comes, like during Christmas. 

However, the most important of all was when both men admitted that they don't like girls, and when both started to become so flirtatious to each other that Seongwoo managed to ask Daniel to dance with him in the younger's living room. Daniel placed his arm around Seongwoo's waist as the older wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck. They swayed around randomly as Seongwoo was already tipsy while Daniel, on the contrary, was still perfectly sober. 

It happened for quite a while and both of them were enjoying the moment so much that neither wanted to break the eye contact, until Seongwoo could feel soft fur circling around his legs and he chuckled when he noticed that it was Citrine trailing back and forth around his and Daniel's legs. The picture was almost too perfect for them to brain; Daniel cannot believe that this is just his second day being in the town and yet he feels like he's found the one he wants to spend most of his time with, Seongwoo cannot believe that he ends up feeling all smitten over a boy who is younger than him and is also his new neighbour, someone whom he's just known within a day. 

When Seongwoo asked Daniel to kiss him, Daniel hesitated for a moment and convinced the older that he is already drunk. Seongwoo insisted that he isn't for so many times before finally leaning in to slowly close the gap between them. Daniel closed his eyes and highly anticipated the thing that was coming to him, but he opened his eyes again when he realised how Seongwoo had stopped the motion with his lips just placed an inch away from Daniel's.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Seongwoo softly and very quietly asked the question to Daniel, asked of the younger's consent.

Daniel then realised that Seongwoo really isn't drunk, so he moved up one of his arms that was wrapped around Seongwoo's waist to the older's neck and slowly closed the gap by connecting their lips together. 

The kiss was slow, chaste, and sweet; slightly intoxicating. Daniel was the first to part, but not too long after that Seongwoo reconnected their lips again as he tightened his grip on Daniel's shoulders.

"I promise you that when tomorrow comes, I won't forget this." Seongwoo told Daniel as he detached his lips for a while before pressing them again on Daniel's, and how this time they kissed with smile plastered on each other lips.

Not too long after that, Seongwoo excused himself from Daniel's flat and the younger wanted nothing but to ask Seongwoo to stay the night, but reminded himself to take things slowly, so the least he could to was to nod and lead Seongwoo back to the front door. Once Seongwoo made his way out of Daniel's flat, he didn't immediately go down to his own flat but to stare at Daniel sheepishly, and the younger also refused to leave the doorframe. 

It was until Seongwoo gave him one last kiss and told Daniel to sleep that he finally decided to make his way back to his flat and Daniel watched Seongwoo's figure walked the corridor until it was gone by the lift doors closing.

Seongwoo managed to sleep safe and soundly, didn't even bother to clean up his scattered clothes; Daniel couldn't sleep at all that night, afraid that Seongwoo might forget of what has happened to both of them within just one night. 

 

-

 

Tomorrow comes and turns out, Seongwoo still remembers every little thing that happened the night before. Daniel is more than happy when he received the text of Seongwoo that he cannot help but to tease the sleeping Citrine beside him by poking her relentlessly while keep saying things like "Ongie-hyung remembers it, hey he remembers the kisses."

When Daniel received another text of Seongwoo telling him that he's got a class at 10, Daniel immediately takes a look at the clock and happily wakes up to get himself ready despite of him not having to come to the college since his orientation day hasn't even started. He goes to the bathroom to take shower while cannot stop whistling playful tones to himself and he cannot even stop grinning when it's time to brush his teeth. 

Once he's done showering and even dressing himself up, Daniel goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and Citrine which has been meow-ing ever since the pink-haired boy came out of the bathroom. While he is in the middle of pouring out Citrine's dry cat food on to her bowl, Daniel hears his phone ringing from inside his pocket, so with his other hand he starts to rummage through it and pick up the call without even looking at the caller's name.

"Hello?" 

_"Hey, good morning Daniel."_

Daniel smiles as he stops pouring the cat food from its box and immediately wrap it up to how it was supposed to be before placing it back to the cabinet. 

"Morning,  _hyung._ Did you get enough sleep?" He goes into the full-body mirror placed in his living room to check himself out before starting to head out of his flat, other hand reaching out for the door's handle. 

 _"I did, how about you?"_  

"Not really," Daniel walks through the corridor slowly to reach the lift and then proceed to click on the downward button. "Oh, I mean, I really didn't get any sleep." He pushed the '1' button once the lift doors closed, leaving him alone inside.

 _"You really didn't get any sleep?"_ Daniel chuckles when he notices how Seongwoo's voice has gone softer and he can sense slight of worry in between the words.  _"Well then you must go to sleep soon, wouldn't want you to get sick."_

When Daniel hears the bell, he looks up and realises how the doors have opened. He starts to make his way out of the lift and head towards the front desk, phone still pressing against his ear and conversation between him and Seongwoo is still flowing. Once he has reached the lobby, Daniel settles himself in one of the sofa as his eyes wonder around the corridor that connects the lobby to the tenants' rooms, including Seongwoo's.

His eyes perked up when he sees a familiar figure walking out from the corridor, but the said figure is too busy and distracted with his keys and backpack and phone pressed against his ear that he isn't very aware of the environment around him.

_"Anyway, where are you now?"_

"Maybe if you stop fumbling around with your keys and actually put them right away into your pocket, you will know the answer,  _hyung_."

And there it is, beautiful pair of brown is quickly looking for Daniel's. Seongwoo laughs lightly when he notices how Daniel is already standing right in front of him with the smile that never seem to leave the younger's lips. He slowly closes the gap between them while ending their call and later putting his phone inside his pocket. Daniel does the same gesture of shoving his phone back to his pocket.

Once there is only tiny gap between them, they cannot help but to shyly chuckle at each other. Seongwoo even has to playfully scratch the back of his head since he is indeed that flustered.

"So," Seongwoo starts, teeth slightly bites his lower lip in groggy. "What kept you awake the whole night?"

Daniel puts up his pointy finger around his chin as he raises his head a bit, pulling up a whole wondering look all over his face that makes Seongwoo giggle since the pink-haired guy is looking so cuddly like that. "I had doubts,  _hyung_." He reverts his gaze from the ceiling back to Seongwoo's eyes and he smiles when he notices how Seongwoo shoots him a confusing look.

"What do you mean by doubts? What kind of doubts?" 

"I had doubts whether you remember that you kissed me or not, more than once even." He says playfully as he leans in closer to Seongwoo.

Daniel earns himself a light smack in the chest from Seongwoo, but he just laughs it off since Daniel realises how Seongwoo did it because the older is flustered upon hearing it from Daniel.

"I told you already this morning, didn't I? Of course I remember!"

With that, they are bursting out another soft laughter. After a while once they have finally calmed himself down, Daniel told Seongwoo that they need to settle whatever relationship that they are having right now immediately. Seongwoo said yes, but then he tells Daniel how he needs to go to catch his class quick since his lecturer on this subject is known to be strict that she won't tolerate any students who come late to his class. Daniel nods and then he gives Seongwoo a peck before waving at the older and cheering on him. Seongwoo is so taken aback momentarily and he blushes even more when he realised how the girl in charge of front desk actually witnessed it that he sees her subtly giggling.

Seongwoo lightly hits Daniel's chest as he walks past the younger without even bother saying any words, but Seongwoo later turns around to mouth 'thank you' to Daniel when he heard the younger yelled 'Ongie-hyung fighting!' just before. After that, Seongwoo finally makes his way out of the flat and starts to walk to the bus station with his heart feeling its fullest. On his way to the bus station, he feels his phone vibrate and he quickly takes it out of his pocket. The edges of his lips are tugged upwards when he read the message that he received from none other than Daniel.

_"Going to sleep now, hyung. Hopefully I get to meet you in my dream, tehee ^^;"_

Seongwoo laughs before replying the message with the words 'sleep tight' plus trails of various heart emoticons that his phone has. 

 

 _\- one month later_ _-_

 

Ong Seongwoo is more than sure that his alarm hasn't rung, yet. However, something within him tells him to wake up and it's something that Seongwoo is actually aware of; Citrine's body sleeping on top of his chest. He slowly opens his eyes and sleepily smiles at the cat that meows at him the moment their eyes meet each other. He mumbles out 'morning' to her as he softly strokes the top of his head.

Oh, there is also another thing that makes him wake up before his alarm even does, and it's the pair of arms wrapping around his stomach with pink locks resting on top of his shoulder. Seongwoo chuckles at the familiar figure beside him, as he leans down to place series of kisses from the other's hair to forehead and even down to the lips.

"You are so adorable and fluffy." Seongwoo tells his boyfriend as he nudges Daniel repeatedly until the younger groans and decided to wake up. They stay like that for quite a while, eyes staring at each other as they exchange one another sleepy smiles.

"You know I've got morning breath and you still kissed me?" Daniel asks softly.

"You know I've also got morning and you still received the kiss?" Seongwoo raises one of his eyebrows. Daniel laughs as he slowly unwraps his arms around Seongwoo's stomach and the motion makes Citrine decided to settle his position to the tiny empty space just beside Seongwoo.

"Hmm, yeah. Since you know I still love it irregardless." Daniel slightly wakes up with eyes staring straightly down at Seongwoo. He slowly connects their lips again and this time they are kissing with smiles plastered in each other's lips. 

It feels strange to think how all of this is happening in just a span of one month. What is even crazier is knowing that both of them are so quick to fall in love with each other. Daniel still feels like he is dreaming whenever he is woken up to Seongwoo's presence beside of him; Seongwoo still sometimes thinks that the arms that always wrap his body whenever they are asleep together is just something that his mind makes up.

But when they open their eyes, they are more than delighted to see each other as the very first thing they witness in the morning.

"I love you, Daniel." Seongwoo detaches his lips from Daniel, but still unwilling to let the younger retreats just one inch further from his face so he wrap his hands around Daniel's neck.

"I love you, too, Ongie-hyung." Daniel leans in as he closes his eyes to brush their noses together. Seongwoo softly and silently giggles because of such innocent gesture that his boyfriend gives to him.

 

-

 

Destiny works wonders in mysterious and even weird kind of ways. Seongwoo's worked when he was woken up by an unfamiliar cat sleeping on top of his chest, and Daniel's worked when he lost his cat momentarily. Honestly both don't really want to complain about it being so absurd at some point, since it's what found both of them in the end of the day.

 

(Or maybe fuck destiny, both Daniel and Seongwoo are giving the full credit to Citrine herself)

 

 

 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found out that Daniel's cats' real names are Rooney and Peter. Had I known it sooner, I would've not gone with Citrine hahahaha. At least they have one thing in common; three of them are female (I still can't brain how Daniel had just found out his cats are both female after naming them...)
> 
> Hmu on Twitter @lftovramericano !!


End file.
